Understanding
by Tamara Raina
Summary: "You're a monster. How could you possibly understand when you don't even feel?" The story takes place after Emily leaves Tracer. Her and Widowmaker then have a chat. (Also known as; my take on Widowmaker's backstory, but NOT supposed to be a cannon theory) You gotta read the second chapter, first is just a teaser I put out before the second was done.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Rain.

Usually she loved the rain.

It sung her songs on the rooftops with beats of pitter patter and tip tap. Calmed her nerves and brought solemness to the otherwise quiet atmosphere. Kept her company and let her be herself.

But tonight, as she looked down upon a young woman, fallen to her knees in a puddle and crying her heart out with not even an umbrella to protect her, Widowmaker Despised the rain which seemed to mock the pain of a broken heart.


	2. The Truth

**Chapter 1**

 _The Melancholy of Heartache_

 _Two hearts to heal_

 _One heart is blind_

 _Though the other is real_

Darkness had fallen long ago. The night a cool yet harsh companion. In all it's silence, there was no comfort to be found, only emptiness.

The bustle of the day filled her mind with distractions and frivolous activities to let her know that there still was purpose in waking that morning.

Though here, on the rooftop of her worn down apartment complex, there was nothing.

Nothing... Save for approaching footsteps from the rear. Somehow, they sounded familiar to her ears, though she couldn't place why or where from. Were those heels? They sounded as such, though, they fell too heavily to be stilettos. Boots, perhaps?

The instance it registered whom exactly was approaching, the woman was already in the process of taking a seat beside her. Lena looked to her left, athough she couldn't bring herself to create any sort of expression, nor could she find the words to greet her unwelcome guest. Ordinarily she would treat her with hostility, venom, spitting insults in her general direction.

Now... Well, she could barely muster a glare.

The silence dragged on for what felt so long as decades, before the French born Sniper blew out a heavy breath and greeted the short brunette by her side.

"Bonjour"

The tone was low, her words drifting on the frigid night breeze. Such a simple word, so, why did it sound so heavy? Even despite the fact that it seemed to fade away on the wind.

Lena took a moment longer to look over her companion. High boots shone in the light of the moon, clearly well kept and polished. She had forgone her usual one piece in favor of black dress slacks and a dark purple blouse. Dark hair remained tied in a high pony tail while her visor sat atop her head as per usual. Slightly odd though, was there being no sign of the Widow's Kiss, the famed sniper rifle belonging to the world's greatest assassin herself.

Lena raised a brow in curiosity. Why was she even here? What could she possibly want at a time like this? What was her mission? So many things needed clarification, Lena had no idea where even to start.

The first thing which left her lips though, was none of the above.

"Come to harass more innocent people 'ave ya?" She scoffed "Well ya picked a right awful time. I've no idea what yer plannin' luv, but tonight's not the right night to get on my nerves, 'right? So just bugger off why don't cha?"

To Lena's great displeasure, the first thing which left Widowmaker's lips... Was a laugh.

It was tiny and sweet, as she elegantly covered her lips with her right hand.

Had Lena not been right cross with the woman she might have swooned.

"désolé chérie" smirking, Widowmaker glanced to her side and continued "But I did not come here to fight with you... Not this time"

Lena scoffed at this.

"What? You expect me to believe that? You think you can make me let my guard down? Well no sir, not happening" She sprang to her feet and put up her fists "Come on then, let's go"

A scowl made it's way to Widowmaker's face, as she stared up at Lena. There was an air of serenity, Both women seemingly frozen in time as they stared into each other's souls. As Lena looked into the eyes of her long time enemy, she saw no hatred, no anger, not even a hint of the usual coyness she often carried. Only to be seen, was the slightest hint of what seemed to be sadness.

"I understand"

That phrase, it drove her nuts. Everybody thought they understood her and her grievances. How the bloody hell did anybody, let alone _Widowmaker,_ understand her? Besides that, what was there to understand? How could she have known what was going on? Unless...

"you were _spying_ on me!?" Exclaimed the young Brit "And not just that, but you really think you understand? You of all people? You're a monster. How could you possibly understand when you don't even feel?"

Now _that_ , hit a chord.

"Do not believe the drivel which they feed you at the headquarters of your little charity group" The insult to Overwatch made Lena huff and snub her nose indignantly "There is more to the story than you are being told, and it's not like I advertise myself as openly as Overwatch's petite fille d'affiche"

"Really? More to it? Murdering your husband in cold blood? Yeah, I'm totally seeing another way that could have gone dow-"

" **Silencieux!** "

It was a great shock, to hear the ever composed sniper lose her temper. Lena froze, not knowing how to react. Truly there was no way she could have reacted, and so she waited. Waited until the moment when Widowmaker had corrected her breathing, and subsequently calmed herself.

"Sit, and _listen_ "

The was no choice but to do as she was told, and so, Lena sat, and waited as Widowmaker took a moment to think about how she would start her story.

"I suppose, I should start from the time I was taken from Gerard" Unbeknownst to her, Lena was already leaning in, anticipantly waiting.

"You should already know that Talon took me against my will"

"Yes, but that doesn't give you an excuse t-"

"I said listen"

Lena huffed, but obliged, for the moment.

"I was frightened, as would be any other person in my predicament. They held me for a while. Did nothing, but gave me nothing. No food, little water. Their plan was to lure Gerard into their trap. That did not work however. He never came"

"So you were upset he didn't come for you"

The statement earned Lena a glare.

"I am not finished, and that was not it. S'il vous plait, I would appreciate if you would _stop_ with the interruptions"

A moment passed filled with silence before Widowmaker felt she was capable of going on.

"He never came" She began again, testing the waters, and gauging Lena for anymore outbursts "And so their tactics changed. Every day, they would tell me that he was not coming. That he did not care. That he never truly loved me. Every single day... Though I never believed them"

A pause, to make sure Lena would not have anything to say.

This time she didn't.

"Never, may have been a stretch. Every day I would be asked if I understood what I was told, that Talon loved me, saw my worth, and he did not. At first I didn't truly beive it, I only said what they wanted to hear so that I would not be whipped"

At this, Lena cringed. Never had she considered how horrible Amelie was probably treated during her time as a captive. Though she stood by her resolve, still feeling that it was no excuse for her actions.

"except, after some time, I did not know anymore exactly what I believed"

"How in God's name did you not know?"

Another glare out the side of her eyes showed that Widowmaker was not very pleased, responding "Mental health and manipulation are not so cut and dry"

A moment was left to let this sink in.

"Eventually, after month's of being held with no rescue, I had given up hope of it ever coming. The story does not end there, as there were still plans for me. I was set out as bait to lure Gerard in. When he came, I was but a shell, I had no idea what to think or what to feel. He carried me home, while Captain Amari and Commander Morrison acted as security. I felt safe and warm again, and thought perhaps, that Talon had been wrong after all"

Widowmaker paused here, thinking of how to continue, when Lena spoke as softly as she could so as not to anger her again.

"So, How did you go from 'Everything's alright now' to 'I'm gonna kill you'?"

It was a moment longer before she got a response, but what came was a shock.

"He had already found another"

Lena couldn't believe her ears. Never had she met Gerard before, she had only heard rumors, but from what she had heard from the older members of Overwatch he had been a good guy. From the stories she had heard, she could never imagine he would give up on finding his own wife and move on so quickly.

"They lie to you"

Lena was baffled at this, having no idea what Widowmaker was on about.

"Although I suppose it cannot be a lie if they believe it to be truth. Still, they know nothing"

For a long while after they looked out at the night sky, enjoying the breeze and the silence. It was odd, Lena had never thought she could enjoy the company of someone like Widowmaker. Honestly, it was relaxing, her aura was calm and surprisingly inviting. Well, when she wasn't trying to blow your head off.

"They had all thought me dead. It was seen as too much of a risk to look for me. Operations and troops were put above my rescue, and I was left as a lost cause and filed away as deceased. Gerard had given up hope. I suppose I should not have blamed him. After my rescue the other woman was let down softly and told to move on, and I was invited back as if nothing had ever happened"

Widowmaker then continued "But the damage was done. The moment I saw her I knew what I believed, and it was not Gerard. I felt betrayed, unloved, and unwanted. Uselessly cast aside as soon as there was even a remote chance of me being out of the picture, and not a single effort was made to bring me back. Talon was my only friend"

"So you did 'im in and ran right back to 'em" Lena concluded softly for her. Widowmaker nodded solemnly. Her eyes glazed over and she was no longer focoused on the present.

"I struggled for a week to withhold the urge, but every day I remembered what they had told me, and my resolve faded more and more. After it was done I fled back to Talon, knowing they were the only people who would accept me after what I had done. I was once again written off as dead, and this time I would not be returning to Overwatch. Talon trained me as a soldier, modified my genes to become..."

She looked down at herself for a moment and sighed "A weapon. A living, breathing, weapon. Though hardly living _or_ breathing" She scoffed, looking away bitterly.

Lena sat for a moment in the silence, staring at her lap and taking it all in. When she looked to her side Widowmaker had her eyes clenched shut, her hands squeezed into tight fists in her lap. Slowly, cautiously, Lena reached over and laid a gentle hand over both of the sniper's.

"I'm sorry, for how I've treated you. I should have known there was more to the story than just what I knew. And, thank you. Hearing your story helped take my mind off of being left myself"

Somehow, some way, though it didn't seem possible, Widowmaker smiled.

"Hey now, I thought you weren't supposed to have emotions" Lena joked.

Widowmaker rolled her eyes.

"I may not know how it feels to be... How do you say it? Dumped? But I do know the feeling of being left and forgotten, of being thrown away. So yes, I do understand"

Lena smiled softly.

"Thank you Widowmaker"

"Amelie"

"What?"

"My name, is Amelie"

With that, Widowmaker got up. Before she walked away though, she bent over and placed a small peck on the cheek of the small British girl. A furious blush erupted from Lena, and she froze entirely, allowing the sultry sway of hips to grow further and further away, as Widowmaker, Amelie, vanished into the night.

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **Alright! So there is my first story, and probably going to be the basis for any WidowTracer fictions I have coming up in the future, sorry it took me so long to get up, but I truly do appreciate everyone who favourited and followed this story. Honestly there was like twenty words in the prologue, what they heck made you wanna stay? Well, whatever it was, thank you.**_

 _ **Favourite and Review, and I'll you all soon!**_

 _ **P.S: I tried to write Tracer's British accent at times but it seemed to be getting confusing to read at times so I cut most of it out. Also I'm sorry if the writing style changed part way through, this is a thing I've been working on for a long time and I think I may have left it idle for a bit too long. I tried though. **_


End file.
